Cooper Creamery
by BeautifullyDepressed
Summary: Sonny Munroe hates ice-cream, yet, she keeps going to Cooper Creamery, to get one scoop of chocolate ice-cream. Could the reason be the blue-eyed with blonde hair boy? One-shot! For Carmen's Birthday!


A/N: Hey guys this is Sarah, just to let you know, this is NOT me who wrote this! Nope, its my lovle boyfriend, Isaac :)

Isaac's A/N: Um, what the hell am I suppose to say? Oh- I hope ya'll like the wrost one-shot ever written ;) Jooper, I hope you are smiling like an idiot, cause I CAN'T believe I'm writing something on FanFiction! But, because it is your Birthday, I'm gonna be nice...Curse my momma for teacing me manners..

Dedication: This is dedicated to my Jooper ;) Also known as Carmen or Arie Jay :) Jooper, we wanted to write this to you, cause, we noticed, that we have been talking about chocolate ice-cream, for a WHILE! so ENJOY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOOPER! We love ya ;)

...

To be honest, I didn't like ice cream.

I don't know why, but probably because my teeth were sensitive to the coldness of it. Although I did go for a scoop on a hot summer day, I wasn't in love with the chilly confection.

But I found myself going to the same ice cream parlor ever day ordering one scoop of chocolate ice cream.

~Sarah

...

Why? Because my server was the most handsome man I've ever seen in my life. I didn't know much about him, but his name tag read, "Chad". Which suited him perfectly. Along with his name, he had an old fashioned look to him. A natural beauty with penny colored hair and bright blue eyes, he was well mannered and had eloquent speech.

One day Zora had spotted me in the ice cream parlor, and cornered me the moment I was out the door. She bombarded me with questions on why I would be ordering ice cream if I didn't even like it. It was no use keeping a secret from the know-it-all pixie, so I spilled.

Once I was done telling her about my tiny crush on Chad, she squealed and said that she "just had to hook me up with the hottie". Of course I blushed and forbade her from doing so, but that never stopped Zora.

Chad's POV

She would come in everyday.

I'd always be mesmerized the moment she'd walk in the parlor. The lighting seemed to make her creamy skin glow and that faint blush on her cheeks enhanced her beauty by tenfold. I probably looked like some idiot the way I grinned every time she came in.

I found it amusing on how she would always order** chocolate ice **cream.

One scoop, small cup.

Nothing more, nothing less.

I liked that about her, she had simple tastes. Numerous women would come in here and order the most elaborate things imaginable. It was hilarious to hear them order, but a pain to create the actual request.

And I had a feeling they weren't here for the ice cream. Not to be egotistical, but pretty much all the workers at Cullen Creamery were good looking, myself included. I didn't deem myself good looking, but others did. Especially Nicot's girlfriend, Tawni. She always joked on how she wished she had met me first rather than Nicot.

As I finished washing the ice cream scoopers the bell rang, signaling that a potential customer had arrived.

I looked up and grinned.

She's back.

**Sonny's POV**

And now I was once again at the ice cream parlor ordering myself another scoop of that oh so delicious chocolate ice cream.

Chad looked up from behind the counter as the bell from the door rang of my arrival. He grinned once he saw me and stood ready with a scooper in hand.

"Hello! Welcome to Cooper Creamery!"

I blushed, "Hi."

"What would you like today?"

"Uh," I glanced up at the menu on the wall, taking my sweet time. I already knew what I was going to order, but I had to play it cool and pretend that I didn't know jack squat.

"Hmm..." Chad said, "One scoop of the chocolate, right?"

I took my eyes off of the wall menu to meet his. I nodded and could feel my face heat up, "Yes, please."

Chad nodded, "Coming right up."

Here's another reason why I liked to go to the Cooper Creamery:

Chad's arm muscles flexed nicely as he scooped that ice cream.

This little revelation made me blush even harder, if this place wasn't so cold I'm sure it would have been heated by my red face.

Chad seemed to notice also, "Hey, are you alright? You're flushed." His face turned to one of concern and he plopped the ice cream into a paper cup. I shook my head vehemently, "No! I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yup!"

Chad frowned, "Alright then..." He walked over to the register and punched on the buttons. "That will be one dollar and fifty cents."

I reached into my pocket for change only to find none. I then went into my bag and also found nothing. What the heck? I checked my wallet and found a note. It read, "I O U. Well, more like U O ME. You'll see. Love, Zora." Oh no.

The only thing in my wallet besides Zora's note was a credit card. I pulled that out and handed it to Chad. He shook his head and smiled at me sadly.

"We don't accept credit cards, sorry."

Great. I just made a fool out of myself. I didn't have two cents to rub together, but I had a major credit card. I felt my face get even hotter, "I am so sorry!" This was the most embarrassing thing ever!

Chad smiled, "Oh no, it's alright. This one can be on the house."

I blushed, " Are you sure?"

He winked at me. " Positive."

I smiled, "Thanks."

"You're welcome, although..."

So there was a catch. "Yes?"

Chad ran his hand through his hair, as if nervous. "I was wondering if I could take you out somewhere?"

I felt my eyes widen, "Really! I mean, um, Fine" I tride to act cool. Real smooth, Sonny, real Smooth.

"Fine."

"Good" I couldn't help but grin along with him.

"Good, so I'll pick you at 8?"

"Yes, you will" As I walked out of the ice cream parlor, I couldn't help but laugh.

I guess I really did owe Zora.

I slipped a spoonful of chocolate ice cream and savored it's chilly goodness.

I had a new found appreciation for ice cream.

~Sarah

...

A/N: So, wat did ya'll think of the WORST one-shot ever made? I'm wandering, am I the ONLY guy on FF who wrote a story? Jooper, I hope you have a HAPPY JOOPER DAY ;)

Sarah: *sigh* Don't I have the best boyfriend ever? LMOA! So, Jooper, do you like your birthday gift? Be honest!

~Isaac & Sarah 3


End file.
